Heart knows
by hinata061389
Summary: A mission to find Hinata? But wait... She can't remember! Can the heart find it's right way?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: The idea came into me when I was working on Junshin Ai's first chapter. On the time, I'm already working into it; I suddenly felt that it's not a good idea… But Sakura-chan said it's cute so I decided to … you know what I mean…

Naruto, Hinata, KIba and Shino are all 16. Neji is 17 and also my self-owned character Aomi.

-----

Aomi stared at the beautiful girl lying in his bed. She was around his age, with purple short hair and rosy white skin. He had found her in the river when he was walking along the forest two days ago. She got terrible deep wounds on her head and lower stomach that he actually thought she would end up dead. He had decided however, to bring her to treat her wounds.

The girl moved and opened her eyes. He was awed. In front of him, are the strangest eyes he had ever seen. It's color is milky white, but it only gave her a more mysterious look.

She spoke in a harsh voice, "W-who are you?"

The girl tried to get up but a pained look passed her face as she held her head and midsection.

"Please don't move or your wounds may open", he said. "I'm Aomi. I found you unconscious in the river two days ago. What's your name?" he asked.

"A-atashi… Atashi…"the girl trailed off and hold her head. Pain and shock written all over her face.

"D-daijobudesuka?", he asked, his voice full of panic and concern.

"I…I don't remember… anything…" she said as she looked into his eyes. Fear and horror showed in her face.

'_Uh oh…_' he thought.

-----

She stopped dead as she looked into his eyes. She was afraid, more than afraid she guess. There are lots of question playing in her mind. Where should she start? Who is she? She doesn't know anything about herself. She can't remember… Yet as she looked into his azure eyes, she knew somehow that she would be safe… Another feeling locked upon her at this thought…recognition. It's as if blue eyes, somehow, got a very special place in her heart… Though she don't remember…

"This is trouble…What should I call you?" she heard him asked. She looked on his eyes again and an image passed her mind… A boy, with blurred features but definitely got blue eyes and blond hair… He seemed shining on her like the sun…

'… _Sun? ...'_

"H-Hinata…call me Hinata"

-----

"A report was issued that Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga clan heiress is missing. Anbu's found her forehead protector and jacket with droplets of blood near a cliff. They have also found ten bodies of grass ninjas along the area. It was concluded that she could be attacked by grass ninjas wanting her byakugan, got badly injured, which resulted on her to fall into the cliff. It was also concluded that there's a small chance of Hyuuga Hinata being alive"

Tsunade frowned as she remembered Kakashi's report one month ago.

'_Another missing ninja…'_ she thought. But what's worse about it, is that she's Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of one of the most powerful clan in Konoha. She had sent Anbus into another village to find her, in hope that she's still alive. Unfortunately, they all come back a failure, if not, dead. After two weeks she stopped. Konoha need ninjas for some important mission and besides the village got no big budget to sent ninjas in other villages.

"Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto said loudly as he entered the Hokage's office.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you, not to just barge into someone's door!" she shouted as she looked up. She got surprised to see not only Naruto, but also Kiba , Shino and Neji. The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

For the past days, for the past weeks rather, Naruto had always asked her to send him into a mission to find Hinata. Now, he brought another three to plead their case!

"How many times do I need to tell you, to forget about it Naruto?" she cut in before Naruto could speak. She gave a grim look into Kiba, Shino and Neji.

"I know! You said we don't have any budget blah blah! And the village needs ninjas to blah blah!" Naruto said stridently causing the Hokage to get impatient.

"But I don't care if you don't pay my service as a ninja! I don't care if I ended up dead just like those Anbus you have sent! All I want is to go find her!" he continued with so much intensity, she had to look up. She knew he is serious and she knew he is in pain. She can clearly see it in his blue eyes. Not just him actually, Kiba and Ninja also have it in their eyes…

Kiba spoke, "Tsunade-sama, Naruto is right… Please… Just let us go… We know she had a small chance to be alive… But I can feel it in my heart… we can feel it… She's still alive…"Akamaru which in his chest, barked with so much sorrow, she can't help but close her eyes. It's as if it shares it's master feelings…

"Tsunade-sama , I was sent here not only just because of Hiashi-sama but also because of my own strong will to find my cousin… For all I have done, she still has forgiven me, never hated me, love me like no one else did, and I still haven't return all the things she'd done for me…" Neji's voice cracked. It was some sort of unusual because it was the first time she saw Neji showed a sign of his true feelings.

"Hinata is our teammate, friend and comrade… She is so special to me… to us… in ways no one will understand… She is important… We need her…" Shino said. Tsunade can't see his eyes because of his sunglasses he always put on. But what he had said… what they've just said… somehow sent something that touched her heart. They're sincere; it's in their voice… And all of a sudden, she got a feeling she wanted to cry…

"Ba-chan!" the Hokage looked at Naruto, "If you won't allow us…we will still go…" he said seriously.

Dead silence followed.

She looked into them and sighed, "I guess I have no choice… You can go… But once you failed to find her in three weeks… You have to give up on her."

"Hai!" the four chorused. As they turned to leave, she called him, "Naruto…"

The blonde boy gave her a questioning look.

"Make sure you'll come back… alive…" In which Naruto answered with a wide grin," Count on me!"

-----

Hinata was staring at a boy with vague features, the same boy she had seen in her mind when Aomi asked her name. He was in the forest, widely smirking, his eyes crinkled into fine lines. She was sitting beside him, beaming with joy. As he took another bite of rice balls she made, he said once again…

"You'll really make a good wife Hinata" in which she turned back with a rosy color in her cheeks.

The scene changed, she was suddenly half hiding at the back of a log, blushing madly. She was watching him turned his back as he said, "You know about you, I… thought you were just a plain looking, dark weirdo…" Her heart sank. "But then I realized… people like you… I truly like…" he continued, which made her whole body paralyzed in shock.

Suddenly, she's in another place, the moon shining brightly as she fought her enemies, with a laser-look light that her fingers emitted. She collapsed and fell into his arms…He smells like the forest and the sun, his scent is like a thousand leaves in the spring of the year and he's looking at her beaming, she really thought he's like the sun.

He said "That was cool Hinata!"

Another scene takes place, he was there again, standing in front of her while she confessed, "I… I think… I think I … I love you…" She saw a dazed look in his eyes she suddenly felt weak. She turned around to take the coward's way…and run…

Hinata wake up. That was the nth time she dreamed of that boy and she was suddenly thinking he could be a key to unlock her sealed memories. She was kind of frustrated for not being able to see his face. But nevertheless, she always woke up with her heart beating so fast she can hardly breathe. She looked beside her and saw that the clock showed 9:15 pm. There's no sign of Aomi still awake. She stood up and gone outside to breathe in some of nature's fresh air. The moon and the stars are glowing towards her pale skin.

Suddenly she heard a ruffle sound and she knew there is or there are people watching her… Again… For the past weeks, she always felt someone's looking at her, watching her every move, and it's starting to frighten her. She was afraid not only for herself but also for Aomi who had already been so dear to her. Then she remembered that trap she once made. Bare footed, she run into the middle of the forest… She stopped as she passed a few steps to the trap she prepared. She hid into the tree, where her shadow cannot be seen.

Moment after, she saw a silhouette of a man looking side to side. A violent sound followed and she saw him hanging with his feet upside down.

"What the-!" she heard a familiar voice said. His voice is not like a man though, it more sounded like a boy… She mustered all her strength to make steps toward him and said in a cold voice, "Who are you? Why are you spying at me?" She tried to see the man's face but it seemed impossible with shadows of the trees blocking her every view.

"What are you saying! Who are you anyway!" the boy screamed. Then she saw him pulled a kunai and in a minute, he was down on the ground staring at her. Recognition and shock registered on his face.

'_He's no ordinary… I got to escape…' _she thought as she saw him still holding the kunai on his left hand. As she turned her back to run, she squeaked in surprise as she saw him already in front of her.

"No!" she screamed then without hesitation, punched him hardly on the face. The boy got thrown on his back, which she took to run away.

"Hinata!" the boy called but the sound barely reached her ears.

------

"Naruto! What are you doing in there?" Neji asked who was followed by Kiba and Shino. They heard Naruto and a familiar voice scream a while ago after he had said he wanted to pee. Now they've found the loud-mouth ninja of Konoha, sitting in the mud, with his face full of horror and shock.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba shook his shoulders. Naruto's neck turned into them, his eyes wide and bulging as he said, "H-Hinata! I saw Hinata! We got to follow her! Quickly!

He got into his feet and followed the Hyuuga clan heiress.

The rest of the team stood there dumbstruck, finding it difficult to feed their mind what Naruto had just said.

Kiba who was the first to recover called, "Akamaru! Follow Hinata's scent!" In which the dog replied with a bark as they fled off.

As they reach Naruto, Neji asked, "Are you sure it's her?"

"No doubt" the blond boy replied.

"What I can't understand is this, if it's Hinata why would she run away from you? And it looked like she had hit you…" Kiba asked.

"I don't know… But I'm sure it is Hinata…. I'm quite sure…"Naruto said seriously.

------

Hinata is running so fast, she can hardly breathe. Her whole anatomy is shaking at the thought of being caught up dead, without knowing her past and true-self. After a few minutes, she stopped. She can't feel him anymore, at which she thought he already lose

her trail. Her bare feet are merely aching, and her knees felt too weak to stand. She sat down at the bulky roots of a tree, as she allowed her breath to settle. She shrieked in pain when suddenly kunais reached her arms and legs. Blood sprang out of her wounds. She looked up in horror, as she saw three men, different from the boy she saw a while ago, standing a few feet away from her. They got a head protector, with grass-like designs and faces that showed they're blood-thirsty. Images passed her head, so fast, she almost scowled in pain. The three man approach her, one of them held her arms and forced her to stand up. She closed her eyes as the pain of her wounds started to twinge so much.

'_This is the end…'_ she thought.

Moments after, she heard a dog's bark and opened her eyes. Hinata saw that three man lying in the ground, on their own pool of blood. Her eyes widened, as she saw another four, including the boy she saw a while ago, with head protectors different from the three dead bodies on her feet. She screamed.

"Hinata!" the blonde boy said as he approached her. She can clearly see him now. He got blond hair and blue eyes with few whiskers on his cheeks. No doubt, he was the boy that always appeared in her dreams. Her heart begun to thump so fast again.

"Hinata-sama, daijobudesuka?" a guy with same eyes as her, asked. Then she was caught in surprise when a dog jumped into her and licked her face. The boy she thinks its master and a guy whom she wonders why still wearing sunglasses at midnight, approached her.

"Hinata!" they chorused. She thrown them a bewildered look and asked,

"W-who are you?"

The four all exchanged a perplexed look.

"Why don't you show us where you live Hinata? We first need to fix your wounds…" the dog's master said fondly.

"How do you know my name?" she asked again, ignoring what he had just said.

"We will answer that later… Let's go…" the white eyed boy said to her as he helps her in standing up.

The blonde boy who was not talking and just staring at her sadly, putted his arms around her waist and carried her on his arms. A strange feeling flickered on her heart, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart is thumping so loud, she was afraid they could hear it.

------

Aomi saw Hinata together with four other guys he doesn't know. He immediately recognized the head protector of ninjas lying on their forehead. He saw a blond boy holding Hinata on his arms; he wanted to saw green… Yet he knew he got no right to do that. He was panicky when he woke up and saw she's not on her room. He had decided to wait for her outside.

"Aomi-niisan" she said, tears springing out of her milky white eyes. She stretched her arms and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Hinata… What happened to you? Where do you get these wounds?" he asked as he saw blood coming out of her arms and legs. He was stroking back her strands of hair that covered her face. Hinata didn't answer, she just continued sobbing, and he can't do anything but hugged her tightly and make her feel that he's always there.

"Stop it!" a loud voice said.

------

As he saw the two hugging, jealousy rose on his heart. Mixed feelings are playing inside his spirit, he don't know what should he feel anymore. He's happy, sad, angry and jealous all at the same time. He is happy that Hinata is still alive, sad that she can't remember, angry to those grass ninjas and that guy hugging her, and jealous for a reason he can't understand. He just don't like the idea of another guy hugging her…than him… Naruto knew she was not the same Hinata anymore. She don't blush anymore like she usually did when he's around… She don't turn red anymore whenever he's talking to her… He was kinda missing her stuttering, her twiddling fingers and that crimson color on her face whenever she looked and talked to him… And for the first time, he wished he could turn back the time… She's different and he had an urge to bring her back to what she really is. He clenched his fist as he fight an urge to push the two apart. Then the words came out of his mouth, before he could impede it.

"Stop it!" he said in a loud voice.

They all shot Naruto a baffled look, as the anger clearly appeared in his voice.

"What-?"

"I said stop it!" Naruto cut him off, the boy with the same blue eyes as he had.

"Naruto!" Kiba called in surprise while Shino and Neji both gasped in shock. Hinata, who was still on that guy's arms, stared wide eyes at him.

'_Darn! She looked afraid… Why can't you just keep your mouth shut! Darn it!'_ he thought as he continued on cursing his self.

"I… Gomenasai…" he said as stared on the ground.

"Let's get in" Shino said unruffled as they entered the house.

------

"We are ninjas from Konoha. I'm Neji, this is Shino and Kiba, and that guy over there is Naruto" Neji pointed him in the corner.

"I'm Aomi and she's-" Naruto cut him off again.

"We know she's Hinata!" he reprimanded Aomi.

"I'm sorry for his ill mannerism" Neji said in which Naruto exchanged with an annoyed look.

"I've found Hinata on the river about a month and a half ago. When she awaken, she claimed she don't remember anything. But she said I can call her Hinata" Aomi continued, he was looking at Hinata sitting beside him. The girl was staring at the floor, looking nervous.

"She is Hyuuga Hinata, a ninja and heiress of one of the most powerful clan in Konoha, Neji here is her cousin" Shino spoke. Hinata looked at Neji, her eyes asking. Neji just smiled and nodded. Love and affection clearly shown on his handsome face.

"I… I'm a ninja? But…" the Hyuuga heiress whispered.

"We'll return to Konoha as early tomorrow morning Hinata-sama…" Neji said warmly.

"I… Sore wa dekinai…"she said sadly

-------

Author's Note:Please read and review!Arigatou! Next chapter soon


End file.
